Andrea Navas
Caracas, Venezuela |nacionalidad = Venezolana |ingreso_doblaje = 2012 |pais = Venezuela Argentina |estado = Activa solamente para Lapislázuli |demo = Lapis.ogg |sexo = Femenino|edad = 25 años|ocupacion = actriz de doblaje cantante|primera_aparicion = ¿Spider Riders?|voz = Mezzosoprano|pais_interprete = Venezuela|twitter = |alias = Kypi}} thumb|right|230px|Andrea junto a [[Jorge Bringas.]] LapisS5.png|Lapislázuli en Steven Universe, su personaje más conocido. Malachite2.png|Malachite (temp. 1-2) (voz de Lapislázuli) en Steven Universe. Jen Static.png|Jen en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante. 1986558-terratrast.png|Terra en Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas y Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Jessica_Cruz.png|Linterna Verde (Jessica Cruz) en Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Escuela de supervillanas. Princesa Sparkle.png|Princesa Sparkle en Spider Riders (1° voz). Andrea Navas es una actriz de doblaje y cantante venezolana, que ingresó al medio del doblaje a inicios del 2012. Es conocida por interpretar al personaje de Lapislázuli en Steven Universe, Jen en Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante, Terra en Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas y Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción y por ser la primera voz de Princesa Sparkle en Spider Riders. Actualmente se encuentra activa de forma ocasional en el doblaje, únicamente grabando ciertas cosas. Jorge Bringas en Twitter. Información Primeros pasos y Salto a la fama Navas empezó realizando fandubs. Al conocer a Jorge Bringas, este le dijo que tenia una buena voz y empezó a invitarla a varios cursos. A finales del año 2010, fue invitada un curso recomendado por Bringas, y termino yendo con dos amigos. Tras tomar varias clases, conoció a Reinaldo Rojas de quien se hizo amiga. En el 2012 entro a varias empresas, con el apoyo de Jorge y Reinaldo y con tan solo 17 años, pero tras varios rechazos durante 3 años ingreso a Etcétera Group. En donde consiguió el papel que la haría famosa, Lapislázuli de la serie animada Steven Universe, y por el cual en el 2017 cumplió su sueño de cantar una canción, en este caso Esa costa hoy (cuya adaptación fue hecha por el propio Bringas). En ese lapzo de tiempo, interpretaría a conocidos personajes, entre ellos a Terra (de quien se ha declarado fan y a quien había hecho años atrás en una fandub) para la caricatura Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (en remplazo de María Estévez) y en la película Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas. Mudanza a Argentina y Semi-retiro En el 2018, emigro a Argentina. Pais en donde solo grabaría el especial Cambia de parecer tambien de Steven Universe, para posteriormente confirmar su retiro del doblaje. Actualmente Navas, sigue subiendo fandubs a su canal de You Tube y se dedica de lleno a la música. Filmografía Anime *Spider Riders - Princesa Sparkle '''(primera voz) (2012) '''Series animadas *Numb Chucks - Mabel (2014-2016) *Steven Universe - Lapislázuli / Malachite (temp. 1-2) (2014-2019) *Drama total presenta: Carrera alucinante - Jen (2015) *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (2015-2018): ** Terra (2ª voz) ** Madre Naturaleza (epi. 59) ** Jelly Roll (epi. 67) *Sonic Boom - Chica Gogoba (Un epi.) / Voces adicionales (2014-2017) *Saladín - Voces diversas (2012) *Yoohoo y sus amigos - Voces diversas (2da temporada) (2012) *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Voces diversas (2012) *Campeones Sendokai - Voces diversas (2012) *Cuidado con Batman - voces diversas (2013-2014) *Xiaolin Chronicles - Voces diversas (2014-2015) *Dora la exploradora - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * Los Jóvenes Titanes: El contrato de Judas - [[Terra|'Tara Markov / Terra']] (2017) *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Escuela de supervillanas - Linterna Verde '''( Jessica Cruz) (2018) * Steven Universe: La película - Lapislázuli (Jennifer Paz) (2019) '''Series de televisión *I'm gonna have a baby - Protagonista del cap. 3 / Voces diversas *Say yes to the dress - Julie Fillmore *Dexter - Voces diversas *Shameless - Voces diversas *Poligamia - Voces diversas *Cambio de cuerpo - Voces diversas *Mundo salvaje - Voces diversas *100% planes - Voces diversas *El Transportador: La serie - Voces diversas *Finding stuff out - Voces diversas *Brooklyn 9-9 - Voces diversas Mini-series *Cielo congelado - Voces diversas (2011) *Tin Man (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas Tele-realidades *The face - Brittany Manson *Models of project runway - Holly Ridings (2da temporada) *The real housewives of Melbourne - Voces diversas Películas *Fenómeno siniestro 2 - Kaitlin (2012) *El traje de San Nicolás - Drake Hunter (niño) (2012) *De Prada a Nada - Natalia / Voces diversas (2012) *Indiferencia - Cindy / Voces diversas (2012) *Una vida mejor (doblaje venezolano) - Linda (2012) *Sarcasmos múltiples (doblaje venezolano) - Niña (2012) *Tentanción en Manhattan (doblaje venezolano) - Janine LoPietro (2012) *The Hollow (doblaje venezolano) - Animadora (2012) *Campamento mortal (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas (2012) *Tsunami: the aftermath (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *El juego de los errores - Voces diversas (2012) *Teresa, el cuerpo de Cristo - Voces diversas (2012) *Indemnización - Voces diversas *Imperio interior - Voces diversas Dramas chinos *Sinfonía de Amor - Mejor amiga de Anna / Voces diversas (2011-2012) *Tristeza en las estrellas - Voces diversas (2012) Dramas coreanos *Mil días de promesas - Amiga de oficina de Seo Yon (2011) *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Voces diversas (2011) *Yo amo a Lee Taly - Mimi (2012) *Adonis, flor de invierno - Sui / Jun Hyun / Yoo Mi Son / Voces diversas (2012) *Como aman los hombres - Voces diversas (2012) *Pan, amor y sueños - Voces diversas (2011-2012) *Café con amor - Voces diversas Documentales *Buen cabello - Voces diversas (2011) Especiales animados *Steven Universe: Cambia de parecer - Lapiz (2018) Intérprete * La naranja molesta - Canciones de las Garbanzos cantantes (episodio "La tienda del Terror") * Steven Universe - Lapislázuli (canción «En esa costa») / Amatista (Canción: Rubi vaquera) * Kiko - Tema de apertura y cierre Muestra Multimedia Gemasticamente hablando 4 -Andrea Navas Lapislazuli Y ASI COMENCÉ A CANTAR (Animatic) (17k SUSCRIPTORES) ¿Como inicie en el Doblaje? 「Esa costa hoy」~That Distant Shore ~ (Latin spanish version with subs + trans)|Interpretando la canción En esa costa hoy. Curiosidades *Su sueño siempre fue cantar una canción para televisión, cosa que fue cumplida cuando tuvo la oportunidad de interpretar la canción «That Distant Shore», cantada por Lapislázuli en el episodio "No puedo regresar" de Steven Universe, para la cual acudió a su amigo Jorge Bringas para que realizara la adaptación al español de la letra. *Actualmente, Andrea se encuentra activa de forma ocasional en el doblaje, grabando ciertas cosas. La razón de su participación en Steven Universe: La película fue por petición de su amigo Jorge Bringas. Referencias Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Venezuela Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Retiradas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina